


Bird Bones

by meladromatic



Series: The Age of Redemption [3]
Category: The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Drama, Fighting, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Redemption AU, Tavra/Onica is kinda implied, i can never write anything too serious, jock buddies, skekSil being terrible, skekVar and Tavra are friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21736279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meladromatic/pseuds/meladromatic
Summary: The Chamberlain picks a fight with the General in an attempt to undermine Gelfling's efforts to redeem the cruel-hearted Skeksis.
Relationships: skekVar & Tavra
Series: The Age of Redemption [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566544
Comments: 14
Kudos: 53





	Bird Bones

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to elaborate on the fact that in this au there's a Gelfling Morality Council (founded by Deet of course) who kinda keep an eye on the Skeksis to make sure they aren't being nasty. Each Skeksis kinda has their own Gelfling buddy to act as a moral compass and call them out on bad behavior- which leads to some unlikely friendships. 
> 
> This could be wildly out of character- I mean for the Skeksis that's on purpose given the au, but for the Gelfling? I never read any of the books so I'm kinda just going off of what I remember from the show and skimming their wiki pages.
> 
> Enjoy.

No one saw how the fight began, but Tavra certainly saw how it ended.

It was as she was searching for her sister that she first heard it- raised voices. A common occurrence among grumpy Skeksis, but still it gave her pause. 

She strained her ears, listening for any indication of the squabble’s severity. One voice seemed to reach a crescendo- the other interrupting it with a roaring retort. There was a brief moment of chatter. 

Beyond the two there was another sound- the laughs and murmurs of a crowd. That’s what really bothered her.

Turning towards the direction where the noise had come from, the princess walked briskly into a matter she prayed would be long-resolved by the time she got there, but it seemed she would be having no such luck today. As she turned the corner towards the map room the voices only grew louder-

“PATHETIC SMIP, YOUR WHISPERS WILL BRING US NOTHING BUT TROUBLE! YOU ADVOCATE PEACE, BUT CANNOT CONTROL YOUR WICKED TONGUE AS SOON AS EVERYONE’S BACKS ARE TURNED!”

“ _I_ am only one thinking of Skeksis future! _Gelfling_ future! It is _you_ who refuses to see truth! If were not for you Skeksis would still rule Thra! But now- now we are _weak_! Even simple _Podling_ push us around! Once _brave_ General is now wrapped around Gelfling’s little finger, _yes_? Whenever they call, you come _running_ like _fizzgig_!”

“ _SHUT YOUR BEAK!_ "

There was a sudden shriek and as Tavra finally rounded the corner she came face to face with the epicenter of the commotion.

The Chamberlain and the General stood in the middle of the hall outside of the map room, circling each other. 

It seemed like any and all creatures within earshot had found their way to the source of all the shouting. Most stood back and watched- unsure of what to do. Should they break it up? Say something? That could just make it worse. Others- namely a few castle guards and a handful of Podlings looking for a show- offered cheers, egging them on. It got boring around the castle and this, _this_ was real entertainment. 

skekVar was large- in stature and in girth- a figure that commanded fealty from all- even others of his kind. It wasn’t a shock that no one had the courage to challenge him- especially in this state- rage-blind, with claws ready to rend and tear. At times like this it was clear as to why he had been appointed his title. 

skekSil, hunched and leaning away, clutched a bloodied hand to his chest. His pale eyes darted about the hall for a brief moment, gauging the crowd’s reaction. 

“Look what General has done!” He shouted to the gathering crowd, “Careless brute harms your poor defenseless Chamberlain, _see_?” He held his hand up to the others, watching his own blood drip sluggishly onto the floor in fat drops. He smiled at the rush of murmurs and gasps that swept through the hall.

Across the way Tavra met eyes with Kylan who could do nothing but give her a helpless look. Searching for any more familiar faces in the hall, Tavra found skekLach, who scoffed from where she had placed herself against a far wall calling out, “Hit him again, General!”

For a brief, horrifying moment he actually seemed to consider it. All he had to do was take one large, lumbering step forward for Tavra to spring into action. 

Rushing forward, she placed herself between the two, conjuring as much weight as she could in her relatively tiny body to push skekVar away. 

“Stop this.” She said firmly.

The General stilled, looking down at her with wide eyes as if being woken from a deep sleep.

“Oh, _brave_ Tavra!” skekSil crooned, “You are just in time! General could have harmed poor Chamberlain!” He held up his bloodied claws, “- _further_ harmed.”

The princess gave him a wary glance, barely concealing the contemptuous look in her eyes. “Perhaps.”

“Hm!” His beak split with a wicked grin, “ _Yes_. Perhaps General could use more _guidance_ in controlling temper, _Hmm_?”

skekVar looked ready to protest, but whatever he wanted to say seemed to get stuck in his throat. Tavra sighed, glad to see that the gathered group had already begun to disperse, guards and servants going back to their daily tasks. She sought Kylan out, beckoning him forward.

“You will accompany skekSil and see to it that his hand is treated.”

Kylan nodded hesitantly, hurrying off after the Chamberlain who had already retreated down the hallway.

Tavra took a breath, turning back to the General, “You’ve fallen for it _again_.”

The General ducked his head in shame.

“You _know_ his game. You just choose to play it!” He still wouldn’t look at her. “ _General_.”

“I know!” He grumbled.

“You do exactly what he wants every time. The sooner you get ahold of yourself the sooner he’ll find someone else to make him a victim.” She stepped around him into the map room from which the feud originated. He followed, circling around the other side of the large map table, eyes still avoiding her.

“…You’ve been making such wonderful progress-”

He snorted at that.

“-But it seems skekSil is determined to undermine it. Make you look like-”

“-A brute."

“And you _aren’t_.”

The General huffed and shook his head, but she pressed onwards.

“You have a strong sense of right and wrong. And a bitter hatred of injustices. Your heart guides your actions more than anything else which can make you…passionate.”

He turned to her suddenly with an incredulous look, “Did Onica tell you to say that?”

skekVar almost smiled to see Tavra’s face redden at the mention of the Sifan girl, but she quickly composed herself, albeit with a sigh of resignation.

“Yes.”

The General barked a laugh.

“But that isn’t the point-! My point is, you’re better than this- than _him_.”

He was inclined to agree, but he had the sneaking suspicion she was leading up to something.

“-Which is why you’ll have to apologize.”

“WHAT?” His hands curled into fists of their own accord, slamming against the table. Unlike most, the princess did not flinch.

Tavra looked at him reproachfully, “I know! _I know_. But it’s the only way you’ll get the better of him- by being the bigger person!”

“MAYBE I DON’T WANT TO BE THE BIGGER PERSON!”

“WELL MAYBE YOU SHOULD!”

There was a sudden cough from the doorway and the two turned to see Kylan, standing awkwardly.

“Uh…” His eyes darted between the two, “Should I…come back later?”

Tavra shook her head, “No…how is the Chamberlain?”

“Oh, he’s fine!” Kylan grimaced, “He’s just…putting on a show.” He turned to the General, “What did the Chamberlain say that made you so angry?”

Tavra smirked, “The fizzgig comment seemed to push you over the edge. But what started it?”

skekVar sighed, leaning heavily against the table, which creaked in protest under his mountainous form. There was a long beat of silence before he spoke in a quiet voice- much unlike his usual tone.

“He wants power. Thinks Skeksis should be the ones running things again. He tries to plant the seeds of doubt in hopes we will go back to the old ways. I fear he is trying to sway the Emperor towards revolt.”

Tavra was left speechless for a moment. skekVar had always been one of the most amiable Skeksis- if only because of his simplicity- still it was a shock to hear him be so open about these matters. He truly was a powerful ally to the Gelfling.

“Oh.” Was all Kylan said. Tavra looked at him and somehow they telepathically agreed: disappointing, but not surprising.

“Even so.” She said, “You’ll have to tell him you’re sorry.”

The General threw up his hands in anger, “But you always say we shouldn’t lie!”

“He does have a point.” Kylan chimed in.

Tavra rolled her eyes, “Shouldn’t you be keeping an eye on skekSil?”

With a quick look of trepidation, Kylan scrambled off back down the hall and away from the map room.

After watching Kylan’s retreat, Tavra leveled a stare at the General who had since flopped onto a bench and taken to sulking in the corner.

“If you’re worried about skekSil gaining favor with the Emperor and trying to bend his ear, then its best you apologize. Whether you mean it or not.”

“Apologies are for the weak.” He grumbled.

“No, they aren’t.” Tavra rounded the table and sat next to the Skeksis, “Those who admit their mistakes and work to right them are much stronger than those who refuse to admit they did anything wrong in the first place.”

“Hm. Onica’s words again.”

“How can you tell?”

“You never speak that elegantly.”

She laughed, “And neither do you, my friend.” 

The General snorted, giving one of his rare smiles. Unnerved by the tenderness of the moment Tavra punched him in the arm, but he only chuckled. 

* * *

It wasn’t until much later that the General and the Chamberlain came face to face once again, this time in the throne room.

The Emperor sat, happily nodding along to the report Seladon gave- an evening recap of the day’s important events as well as what could be expected on tomorrow’s agenda. 

Both the Chamberlain and the General had their own brief reports for the Emperor and by some cruel luck- or perhaps Gelfling interference- they had just so happened to choose the exact same time.

The Chamberlain seemed surprised, but not exceedingly so, giving a venomous smile and his trademark whimper. His hand had been carefully bandaged with a strip of white cloth- though there was still blood on his sleeve. The General bristled at the sight. The Chamberlain used whatever he could to gain the court’s pity.

Kylan, peeking around the side of the Chamberlain’s long robes, gave Tavra a subtle nod, which she returned.

Without a word she elbowed the General’s side. He looked at her with a grunt and she jerked her chin in the Chamberlain’s direction. He knew what that meant and grumbled, but a hard shove from the persistent princess was all it took to get him moving. 

The Chamberlain’s smile faltered as the General stomped his way over, coming just a bit too close for comfort.

“General-!”

“skekSil.”

Effectively silenced at the sound of his own name, the Chamberlain stared up at the General with wide-eyed disbelief. He tried to step backwards, Kylan ducking out of the way, but the General dutifully maintained close proximity to his quarry.

skekVar breathed a sigh and the Chamberlain recoiled, expecting, and almost hoping, to be attacked. But no blows came.

“I would like to apologize for my outburst earlier.” He said in a hesitant- if booming- voice. 

He looked back to Tavra who gestured for him to continue.

“Uh...it was...I- um- regret? That I hurt you. And I am sorry.”

He looked to Tavra again and she gave him an encouraging smile.

The Chamberlain- stunned by the sudden and unexpected apology from a long-time rival- seemed to finally realize what had happened. He had lost the upper-hand. For a brief moment his face changed- his smile dropping and betraying something sinister that lurked just beneath the surface of a cordial facade- but he regained his composure in the blink of an eye.

“…Chamberlain _forgives_ , General.” He said, his voice high and grating, “We all make _mistakes_...even Skeksis.” 

Kylan cleared his throat loudly, giving a pointed look. The Chamberlain frowned.

“I _apologize_ for _instigating_ argument.” He said through his teeth, “Is true that General is prone to… _fits_.”

Kylan sighed at the backhanded apology, but said nothing.

skekVar, satisfied enough with the interaction and desperate to leave this behind him, turned and lumbered back towards Tavra. She patted his arm affectionately. “That went well.”

The General shrugged.

Across the way she could hear Kylan whispering to the Chamberlain- “See? That wasn’t so hard, was it?”

skekSil ignored him.

* * *

Surprisingly enough the Chamberlain gave his report to the Emperor rather blandly, handing over any important paperwork to be signed and hurrying out of the chamber, Kylan almost had to jog to catch up.

Once skekSil was gone, Tavra and the General approached the throne, both giving a quick bow. When she looked up she was sure Seladon was smiling. It must seem silly to have your own sister bow to you, but it was all in good humor. A small gesture of respect. 

The Emperor’s toothy grin was warm and jovial, his eyes bright- a far cry from the sinister tyrant he had once been nearly a trine ago.

“General!” He greeted, “I’ve heard talk that there was a skirmish in the halls earlier?”

“Uh…” skekVar struggled to find the words, but the Emperor suddenly roared with laughter.

“It’s not the first time the Chamberlain has overstepped his boundaries. And it won’t be the last! Whatever he said I’m sure he deserved a good beating!”

Seladon nonchalantly kicked the side of the throne- interrupting the Emperor’s laughter.

“-I mean- uh- a _harsh verbal reprimand_. Physical violence is… _not_ how we correct improper behavior.” 

Tavra took a step forward, “Well, you’ll be glad to hear the issue was resolved. And _heartfelt_ apologies exchanged.” She gave Seladon a wink, but the other princess just rolled her eyes.

“That’s wonderful.” Seladon said, “Now, your report?”

The General moved forward to stand next to Tavra- she felt the ground shake with his steps. 

There was little ground gained in the search for the missing shard- only a few sparse locations marked on the castle’s sprawling maps of Thra- all of which were improbable at best. Unless they wanted to spend the better part of an unum neck-deep in the Swamp of Sog, it was best they eliminated all other possible leads. The Crystal Desert seemed promising enough for now. 

The Emperor nodded in agreement with skekVar’s plans, but it was clear he had stopped listening somewhere in the middle, eyes unfocused and half-lidded. Thankfully, Seladon took notes. 

Business in the throne room concluded, the two took their leave, passing skekOk and Brea on their way out. The Skeksis was rambling on about one thing or another, adopting a lazy pace to allow Brea to keep in step with him.

The two were hardly ever apart these days- typically buried under mountains of research in the library, keeping up the valiant search for any information on the missing shard. Tavra waved at her sister as they passed. Brea waved back quickly before going back to being hooked on skekOk’s every word- whether they made sense or not.

Shuffling down the corridor towards the banquet hall, Tavra snuck a few sideways glances at the General. Something was bothering him. It was obvious enough from the set of his jaw and the way his hands balled up at his sides as if wanting to strike something. 

She sighed, “What’s wrong, General?”

“Hm?”

“You’ve been glaring holes in the walls since we left the throne room.”

He turned his head with a huff.

“If you’re still worried about skekSil, rest assured Kylan will be watching him like a _hawk_.” Tavra laughed, “There isn’t much the Chamberlain could do.”

The General snorted, “For everyone’s sake I hope you’re right…” 


End file.
